Blue Eyes
by Both-OfUs-YouandMe
Summary: Something bad was happening. Something cruel. Abal picked up the spear beside her, and wiping the blood off her face she pulled herself up from the pool of crimson she was laying in for a half an hour. She limped over to the cheering crowd of assassins, the blood poured from her face blurring her vision, but she knew what she saw. She saw her father's head. Sequel to Promise.
1. Dresses and Trees

He watched her grabbed Sef's hand and spin quickly around. The two teens fell to the ground. They began laughing still holding tightly on each other's hands. Malik had enough watching the acts foolishness.

"Abal! Let go of his hand!"

The black haired girl turned around, her big eyes afraid of Malik. She quickly let go of Sef's hand running away quickly.

"Abal! Come back here right now!" Malik called ready to chase his daughter.

Tazim came running up to him holding something enclosed in his fist.

"Father, look at what I found in Altair's library!"

"Not now Tazim I have to find Abal," Malik said ignoring his son.

"She's in the tree," Tazim said opening his hand to show his father what he found, "bullets! For the gun!"

Malik quickly looked at his son, "Wait, you were in Altair's library?"

Tazim stopped in his tracks closing his hands quickly, "Of course not!"

Malik starred at his son aggravated.

"Abal! She's in the tree!" Tazim quickly said changing subjects.

"Why does she always go there?" Malik said throwing his arms up in frustration.

Malik started walking towards the oak tree by the ocean. He despised going there, but Abal loved it there, sitting in the tree watching the ocean. She loved that place since the first day Malik showed her, and when she was able she would constantly climb the tree whenever she was sad, and now she continues to sit on that tree.

"Abal, get off that tree," Malik said.

She glared at her with her big blue eyes, the light blue turning into a dark blue.

"You embarrassed me in front of Sef," she hissed.

"You can't run around and grab boy's hands, it's not proper."

"You're a man you can't teach me how to be a woman."

"I can teach you the basics! Get off that tree right now," Malik barked angry.

She rolled her eyes then crossed her arms still leaning on the tree.

"Get off, Abal, right now."

She jumped off the tree, landing on the edge of cliff. She looked down, watching the ocean hit the rocks below.

"Don't even think of such a thing," Malik warned.

She prepared herself to jump off, and into the water. Malik quickly ran over and pulled her back by her arm. She threw herself on the floor refusing to leave the tree. Malik grabbed the collar of her blue tunic.

"That's it; you're going in your room. I'm sending Maria to straighten you out," Malik said dragging Abal back to her room by her collar.

"Altair won't let you!" Abal called to him struggling with the collar of her tunic.

"Dresses and tea time for you!" Malik said pulling his daughter while the townspeople watched him.

"No! You can't do this to me!"

"If you're not going to be a lady, I'm going to force you to be one!"

"It doesn't work that way!"

Malik continued to drag the struggling Abal up the mountain and into Maria's room. When he opened the door Maria gave him a tired annoyed look, Malik replied scratching his grey and black beard, shrugging his shoulders. She helped up Abal who was spitting out swear words at Malik while Maria took her to the bathroom to clean up the dust and dirt.

Altair looked at Malik, glaring at him. He had raised Abal, not letting Malik help him. Anyone could tell that Altair had raised her, the way she acted in front of her elders, spitting on the ground and glaring at them with her deep blue sapphire eyes.

"You're daughter," Altair said before Malik could argue with him.

"You raised her," he snapped back.


	2. Pale as the Moon

Chapter 2

The dark consumed and blocked Abal's path as she climbed out of the window. Her goal was to get to the oak tree before sunrise, so she could watch it. From the distance she heard the wolves howl to the moon, wishing it would stay longer. Abal angrily pushed the poufy dress down and out of her way. She snuck off, and through the village, her heart beating fast and her mind telling her to go back, and sleep. Ignoring the emotions that constantly got in her way she walked up to the tree.

"Savage," someone teased from behind her.

She looked behind her shoulder to see Darim standing behind her crossing his arms.

"You don't know anything," She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? I saw you get dragged back from here."

She gave him an annoyed smile, "I'm not allowed here."

He walked up closer to her, dropping his arms, looking on the ground.

"I know why you're not allowed here."

"No you don't, Darim I grew up with you."

"Wrong," he said climbing up on the tree; he reached the first branch then said to her, "You grew up with my brother whilst I trained."

"Beware, Darim, I'm tranquil like a forest, but I have a fire within," Abal warned.

"Your petty threats don't scare me," he replied nonchalantly.

She let an annoyed sigh, and then seated herself on the ground, her dress spreading everywhere. Darim stared at her, examining her sky blue dress. She looked up at him, her hair hiding in the shadows, leaving the only thing visible her bright blue eyes.

"Your eyes change colours," Darim said lost in her eyes.

She smiled at him, her face flushing a bright pink. Her blue eyes turned a light blue, a shade away from being completely white.

"Father says there is something wrong with you," Darim said, looking away and to the moon.

She looked at him insulted, "You should learn not to speak your mind about a lady like myself."

"Mother told him, she was with you when you were born," he continued ignoring Abal.

She paused, waiting for him to continue. No one spoke of her birthday and Tazim since they were twins. When her birthday came up her father would lock himself in his room, refusing to talk to anyone for a fortnight. Abal's heart ached thinking it was her fault, and she believed it. No one spoke of her mother, Malik only saying she left when Abal and Tazim were born. Tazim didn't care, angry at his mother for leaving, but always focused in training. Her birth was unspoken of; no one would dare to bring it up, not around Abal at least. Except Darim who was always spoken his mind, a trait he picked up from Altair.

"Mother says that when you were born, something went wrong, and it damaged your brain. That's why you can't think properly and have terrible hand eye coordination. That is why Altair won't let you train, not because you are a woman," Darim said looking at her, his face plain.

She looked at him hurt, her heart aching remembering her father when her birthday creeps up.

"I'm not from here am I?"

"No," Darim jumped down and beside Abal, who was staring at the full moon, "You're skin is as pale as the moon, and your eyes," he continued, "sparkle like the stars."

She blushed, looking away from him, "I don't know what to say."

"Savage," he said smiling, "you're skin isn't the same tint as ours, you're a savage."

"You think I'm an ignorant savage and you've been so many places I guess it must be so, but still I cannot see if the savage one is me," she snapped, standing up.

He stood up with her, his hands clutched in a fist. She grabbed his hand, holding it in her own delicate ones.

She walked towards the edge of the water, then looked at him, "You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you'll learn things you never knew you never knew. Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"

She smiled, and then leaped into the air, pulling Darim with her. Her dress fluttered in the air, her voice silent, the only emotion showing on her face was happiness. Darim was so shocked his mind turned off he mouth formed into an 'O'.

Their feet were the first to hit the water. They plunged deep into the ocean, the dark blue waters surrounding them, Abal still held onto Darim's hand, pulling him to the surface. He shook the water out of hair, and wiped his face with his wet sleeve. Abal's makeup began to run down her face making her look like a racoon; she wiped her face trying to remove the makeup. The smile on her face never fading. He looked at her, and began laughing; they began laughing together, soaking wet.

"Shh, they'll hear us," Darim warned still smiling.

"Let's swim to shore, and dry before someone sees us," Abal said.

"Yes, they'll think you're a racoon and trap you," Darim teased.

She teasingly pushed him then swam to shore with Darim behind her. They both sat on the sand; Darim lied on the ground staring into the sky. Abal laid her head on his chest, staring into the sky.

"Can I tell you? Promise not to tell my father?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes, I dream of a woman, who looks like me, but is terribly deformed on one side of her face and almost a skeleton, but yet she still waits on the other side of the rainbow, holding her hand out to me even though I am terrified of her."

"Nightmares," Darim explained.

"But, I feel it means so much more."

"You're just dramatic," Darim explained laughing.

Abal snorted annoyed, "funny."

The silence settled in, lingering in the air for a few minutes until Darim broke it.

"I heard you singing."

Abal's face turned pink, "oh, when?"

"In the bathroom you were singing while taking a bath after Malik dragged you," he explained.

Abal stayed silent, her face burning red and pink.

"I like your singing, its sweet, like sugar."

Abal smiled, "thank you."

"Will you…" Darim began, "sing for me?"

"_Once a lass met a lad_

_You're a gentle one, said she_

_In my heart I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me_

_You say your love is true_

_And I hope that it will be_," she began.

Darim smiled then closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"_I'd be sure, if I knew_

_That you loved me for me_," he sung in his croaked voice.

Abal chuckled at his attempted then continued, "_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My eyes will give you clues_."

"_What you see may be deceiving_

_Truth lies underneath the skin,"_ Darim sung again, his voice lower.

"_Hope will blossom by believing_."

"_The heart that lies within_," they both sung, but Darim laughing in between the lines.

"_I'll be yours_

_Together we shall always be as one_

_If you love me for me,"_ He sung, Abal chuckling.

"_Who can say where we'll go_

_Who can promise what we'll be_

_But I'll stay by your side_," Abal finished, closing her eyes.

watch?v=GFNhE4RPtWo **An idea of what Abal sounds like J but Darim sounds like a toad, so ignore the beautiful man voice.**


	3. Revelations Coated with Tears

Abal opened her and stretched her arms, reaching far out in the air. Her hand bumped into the side table by the bed. She lifted herself up, examining the area; she noticed the worn grey walls and the wooden floor. She stood up from her bed, confused how she got into her room. She opened her door, to find her father sitting at the dining table, with food placed on it. Tazim's plate was filled with crumbs of the bread he had eaten. Malik's plate was empty; he sat waiting for Abal to eat breakfast. Malik was fanatical that Abal ate, since her weight disabled her from doing most things. She was thin, _very_ thin. Her ribs would stick out when she took a deep breath, her shoulder and back bones stuck out, and when she would bend her spin, you could see the rigid shape of the vital bone. Malik spent most of his time training Abal making sure she had enough to eat and did her required amount of push ups, but she would not gain a pound; genetics.

On the other hand Tazim was glad to always eat food, and envied how Abal wouldn't gain any weight, for to be an assassin you must stay between a certain weight limit for your age to be able to train, and if you were not you were forced to spend your hours with Altair, who certainty would straighten you out. Malik also made sure his son was the best of the best, and Altair did so with his sons, putting both of them in competition. But Malik knew he was going to win, hands down, he always won, sometimes.

Abal took her seat at the table, her mind boggled. She picked up a piece of bread and an orange; she looked at the two and put the orange back, taking another piece of bread instead.

"I was taking a walk, early in the morning."

Abal looked at him, inventive to listen.

"I decided that I should go and take a walk," Malik lied; he actually woke up from a nightmare, about Asihe, her pale face haunting his mind, "strangely enough, I saw you lying in the sand sleeping."

Abal's eyes grew wide as she slowly placed the loaf back on her plate.

"And I saw you sleeping _beside_ Darim," he said, finally looking at his daughter in the eyes, "and I thought you were sleeping. So I picked you up, and brought you here."

She looked at her plate, afraid to meet his fuming eyes.

"Do you know why I keep you away from suitors?" Malik said, rubbing his fingers across the wood remembering Asihe's cheek.

"No," Abal whispered, her voice quivering, ready for him to yell and punish her.

"Take a guess," he said.

"Because," she began, ready for the booming voice to fill the room, "I am too young."

The sentence hung in the air for what felt like a lifetime to Abal, until Malik broke the silence, his voice cutting through the air like a sharpened knife.

"Wrong."

Abal looked at him confused, he always told Abal she was too young to be married off, scaring suitors away with dreadful stares.

"You're just like your mother," he said, his throat tightening.

Abal stared at him, astonished that he spoke a word about her mother, a topic that was forbidden.

"She looked exactly yourself, the resemblance is fanatical, you're eyes, your chin, nose, ears; everything is exactly like hers."

Abal continued to stare, wanting; yearning to hear more about this ghost person she called her mother.

"Except the right side of her face, was horribly deformed. People at the marketplace would stare and quickly look away, in their eyes fear that they will dream nightmares about her."

"But you loved her," she finished for him.

Malik nodded, his eyes blurring his vision, "so much, I loved her so much. And she was taken from me," he continued, forcing himself to speak, "I will never see her beautiful face again, hear her beautiful voice, never share a memory. She's gone, Abal, buried deep beneath the large oak tree."

Abal heart skipped a beat, nausea brought pain to her stomach, her heart ached with every beat, her mind refused to believe what she had just heard, something alien, a lie even; but she knew it was true, and regretfully believed it. Malik dug deep into his pocket, retrieving a large pearl, he placed it in front of Abal.

Malik covered his face, which was now filled with tears, "she died because she was pregnant, Abal, and I can't let the same fate befall you."

Malik abruptly stood up without excusing himself, the tears rolling down his face. He slammed his door closed, locking it from behind him.

The loud sound quivered Abal, but she was still stuck in her lucid dream, trying to understand the knowledge that was bestowed upon her. She looked down at the small pearl on the table in front of her; she pushed her plate away, and picked up the small treasure, rolling it around her fingers.

She stood up, still with vagueness and walked towards the tree she had been last night. She took a quick glance and saw Darim wasn't on the beach anymore. She squeezed tightly on the pearl, the tears in her eyes blinding her, inches away from the base of the tree she fell to the ground, her knees shaking. She still tightly held the small gem, never wanting to let it go, afraid she would lose herself with the small prize.

She pounded the floor, trying not to show her tears. But they slowly fell down her face, gently kissing the ground. She felt a strong hand begin to rub her back, comforting her. She heard the familiar words soothe her shaking body.

"Why are you crying, Abal?" Altair asked, in a whisper.

She sat on the ground, her face hot and wet from tears. She shook her head, the air cooling her red face.

"My mother," she croaked, her throat tightening with each word, "she's dead, buried here."

Altair looked at her, his gold eyes filled with pain. He continued to softly speak to her, trying to ease the pain.

"Abal, she died happy."

"No! No! I don't want her to die! She can't! She can't just leave me! She can't leave my father! Why did she leave? Wake up! Wake up!" Abal said pounding the grass, her shoulder shaking.

Altair held her two hands together, ending her rage to the ground.

"No use in waking her up, she's been dead for fifteen years. She's just a pile of bones."

"No! That's not true! I can't believe that!" She said attempting to pull her hands away from Altair's tight grip, quieter she said, "I won't believe that."

Altair brought the girl in for an embrace; she dug her head in his shoulder and held tightly on his back.

"I miss her too," Altair admitted.

"Why didn't you stop them?" she whimpered, her voice muffled.

"I couldn't, it wasn't up to me," Altair said, looking at the tree, where Kadar, Asihe and Malik's third son lay. Abal retrieved her head from his shoulder and looked at him, "She asked me to raise you and Tazim," Altair begun, his voice tightening, "I was a fool for not promising to her that I will. But promise or not I did, and you two have become perfect in my vision."

She watched the tears fall down the Master's face, his gold eyes covered and blurred. They pulled in for each other for an embrace. Holding tightly on each other, crying in each other's arms.


	4. The Eagle and the Assassin

The large bird let out a deafening screech. Abal covered one of her ears, the other hand occupied by the large bird sitting on it. The wind blew through the Eagle's feathers and through her hair. The black eyes stared at Abal, who was also watching the strange creature.

Little did Abal know that they kept an eagle in the tower, where Malik performed his first Leap of Faith. The large bird had made a nest on one of the unused planks ignoring the Assassin's who tried to chase the mysterious creature away.

Abal wasn't allowed up the tower and no one was allowed up there. Altair claimed it unsafe, and will perform Leaps of Faith in the city of Acre. Abal ignored the warning, thinking that if it was so 'unsafe' then the tower should shake and shutter at every move, and it didn't. The mornings after Maria would fix her hair; Malik had attempted to braid his daughter's hair but only created knots, forcing Maria to cut her hair entirely, Abal would climb up the tower to greet her new friend.

The eagle let out a thunderous shriek once again, trying to speak with Abal.

"You don't have to be so loud," she said beginning conversation with the bird of prey.

Abal would have wished to speak with others, but they kept their distance from her. She would greet them with a smile and they would quickly scatter leaving her alone. She would seek out her brother to speak to, but he would also ignore her, telling her that she was an embarrassment to be around. Why she was an embarrassment? No one would ever tell her, she asked her brother who pretended to not know what she was speaking of. She walked around the waiting area outside the training room, pretending to be a maid and listened to their gossip.

The rumors were unpleasant, mostly involving her and Altair's 'relationship'. Altair spent a lot of time with Abal, hoping to help her understand the condition she was currently in. The other students saw that differently. When she figured out she ran into the library and cried between the vast book shelves. Sef had found her crying, and he couldn't stand seeing anyone in that state. He sat down next to her and tried to comfort her by patting her shoulder. Nothing worked; she continued to whimper and cry in her dress, ignoring Sef.

"I found an Eagle," he said bluntly.

She looked up at him, clearly interested.

"He's sitting in the tower, where we used to execute Leap of Faiths."

She looked at him, shocked that Altair's son would disrespect his rules.

"Do you want to see?" He asked standing up.

Abal got up silently and followed Sef out of the library. Sef grabbed her hand and led her across the training yard, sending new rumors and whispers through the assassins. The opened the iron door, sending a creak through the hollow tower.

The view was amazing. The tower was the tallest in the Castle. She looked over the mountains and the rivers; she looked at the ground, sending a jolt to her heart. She jumped back afraid she would fall.

Sef begun to chuckle then held on to Abal's hand, "don't be scared, I won't let you fall."

Abal held tightly onto Sef's hand as they walked across the hazardous plank. Abal looked down, her heart begun to beat faster, she was trapped. She could feel every step and turn and shift in the board.

"You can walk back," Sef said, not turning to face her.

Abal quickly snuck off the board, happy to have her feet on solid ground. Sef soon returned, with the eagle sitting on his arm. His arm was covered in a thick layer of leather. Abal looked at bird, shocked at its size.

"Don't be scared, you can pet its head," Sef said, bringing the bird closer.

Abal slowly lifted her hand, watching the bird, afraid that it would attack her. She put her hand on his head; the eagle closed its eyes, admiring the embrace. Abal smiled at the bird's reaction.

"Let's go to the beach, before Altair sees us and sends us to bed," Sef said, pulling Abal to her feet.

She nodded and they both snuck out of the castle and ran down to the sand. Abal's foot met a rock and she feel to the ground, rolling down the small sand dune. Sef dropped down beside her and smiled at Abal, who was rubbing the foot that made her fall.

"Will you tell me a story?" Sef asked looking into Abal's eyes, making her blush.

Abal's mind wandered, thinking of a story to tell him. An idea popped into her head, making her smile.

"Well, once there was a gypsy," she began, still smiling.

"Was the gypsy you?" Sef asked, sitting closer to her.

"And she fell in love, with a assassin," she continued.

"Was it hard to accomplish?"

"It was very easy! Anyone could see that the assassin was charming."

"Was he strong and handsome, big and tall?"

"Not very tall," she said chuckling, "but there was no one like him."

"Did say he say he love you?" Sef asked, inches away from her face.

Pink began to creep up her cheeks, making her face hot.

"Can he steal a kiss?"


	5. A Tricksters Choice

** (AN: Just to verify for you guys so you won't be confused, I am writing mostly about Abal's life. From 15 to the end-that's a surprise. You'll know it's the end when the title clearly states 'The End' or something along those lines. Also, I will jump from age to age, for example, I have shown you everything that had happened to her in her teens, So I would say in the beginning of the chapter 'Ten years later' so that would mean she is 25. But there is one more chapter of her teens, which I will attempt to write and post without such a long waiting time. Also, if I leave something at the bottom like I did with this one in Italics underneath a row of dots, that is something hinting towards the future chapters. Thank you, enjoy)**

A Tricksters Choice

Abal walked sleepily out of her room. Ignoring the windows to tell the current time, she exited the house. She continued her normal path towards Altair and Maria's room for her morning toiletries.

Maria had to keep her dresses and accessories, afraid the Abal might through a fit and ruin them all. If this were to ever happen she would have to drag Abal to England to buy more, which was always a tedious and annoying task because Abal could never make up her mind.

She knocked hard against the wooden door waiting for an answer. She leaned against the handle, still half asleep. She slid down the stone wall sitting on the cold ground. Her heavy eye lids slowly closed, sending her off into a dream.

Malik slowly rose from his bed, his entire right side aching. Altair had gotten into a quarrel with Abbas, resulting in the two fighting each other. Malik saw the brawl from afar, not wanting to interfere. He simply walked into the group of people surrounding them, and nonchalantly made his way to the front of the group to criticize Altair's fighting skill.

Altair had launched Abbas in the air using his legs. He picked himself up from the ground, watching Abbas who was also doing the same. Malik saw Altair's eyes were filled with anger, challenging his enemy. He turned his attention to Abbas who was running at Altair with full speed, his hidden blade sticking out from his wrist. With no time to think Malik jumped in front of Altair. The hidden blade dug into his right shoulder. He didn't feel as much pain if he were stabbed in his good arm. He could feel the blade turning inside of his arm. Refusing to scream, showing weakness to Abbas was _not_ an option. Abbas continued to dig deeper in to his arm, unsure why Malik wasn't screaming. His vision soon became blurry, and his head light. He looked at his arm, the blade still dug deep into him, blood escaping from wound. Just as he was going to rip the blade out himself Abbas released his grip. He watched Abbas fall back, clutching tightly on his nose. He watched the blurry Altair stand above Abbas, ready to finish him. He looked back to Malik who was on his knees clutching tightly onto his shoulder wound. Before Malik could see Altair come to his aid, his vision betraying him and threw him into the darkness.

Malik slowly walked over to the cabinet he kept all the food in. He searched for the bread and cheese, a wave a nausea still hovering over him. He slammed the cabinet door close and retreated back into his room.

"It's too early to accomplish anything," he said to himself, falling back into bed and pulling the covers over his head.

Not early for Tazim. He had gathered his friends when he saw Abal sleeping at Altair's door. He and his friends picked her up in their arms. They waddled to the hill with the oak tree. Little did they know Darim was sitting on the watch tower watching them carefully. He strutted behind them, using them as targets to practice stalking. It was a small game of cat and mouse, he would tell his father, excusing himself from his punishment of using younger recruits. He continued walking towards them, confused why they were swinging Abal back and forth, one person holding onto her ankle the other on her arm. He began sprinting towards them but he was too late, Abal was now screaming in the air. Filled with anger he pushed Tazim off the hill, and went tumbling down with him.

The water quickly filled Abal's throat. She swung her arms viscously in the water, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She attempted to swim, but her arms and sleep were still sleeping, failing her. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her out of the water.

Sef pulled her body onto the sand. He watched her greedily gasp for air. She stood straight up, soaking wet, coughing up water. Sef slowly rubbed her back; he heard a sound coming from behind him. They both turned their heads to see Tazim and Darim fighting, yelling at each other.

Abal looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Sef asked, worried.

She slowly nodded her head, and then coughed up more water, "I am, thank you, I would have drowned."

Sef pushed the image of dragging Abal's lifeless body to shore, "You're welcome."

They continued to sit in silence, the only sound filling their ears were Tazim and Darim yelling at each other.

_…._

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is  
Like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead_


	6. Chapter 6

The Most Dangerous Game

(AGE: Abal-19 Malik 59- Altair 56- Maria-50 Tazim-19 Darim-22 Sef 21)

Abal watched the men gather around Altair, whose wrinkles were slowing becoming more noticeable. Maria's hair was tinted with a light grey as was Malik's. Altair placed his hand on Malik's shoulder, his face grave. Darim stood beside him, his arms crossed a look a pure annoyance on his face.

She climbed farther on the branch to hear them better. Her eyes caught Sef's, and he gave a mischievous smile. 'Dont fall off that tree now,' she could imagine him saying that to her, after witnessing her fall off trees numerous times.

"Some of you may know," Altair began, exchanging looks from Maria to Malik. "We are being threatened. By the Mongols."

He looked around the large hooded group to see if they were listening or not. His grip on Malik's shoulder tightened as the words slowly made their way out.

"As your leader, and an assassins I will not stand for such threats," he took his hand off Malik's shoulder now, confidence flowing through his bones. "We laugh in the presence of death! Such a mere threat seems like a fly that can be easily swatted away!"

The crowd began cheering, hooting and hollering. Abal stayed silent, Altair had a way of quickly changing the mood. Using his grim exterior and his wise words.

"But they are not flies!" Altair yelled, gathering their attention once more, "We are the mice and they are the boot that will slaughter us if stand by."

"Are we going to war?" A voice asked, nervousness flowing through his question.

"Nay! I am going to solve this problem myself, I will take Maria and Darim with me, leaving my friend," Altair looked at Malik, "and brother in arms, Malik Al Sayf in charge."

Abal held her breath, she waited to Sef to agree and for the family to ride away. Sef uncomfortably shifted in his position.

"What are you waiting for? Be gone to your studies!" Altair commanded, shooing the assassins away.

Malik looked at his friend, winkles consuming his forehead when he rose his brows, "I except you not to die, remember your promise?"

"Something that will never be forgotten, I will be back, unless you die?" Altair teased, smacking his old friend's back.

"I am safe here, what possible threat will kill me while I am guarded. Unless Abal or Tazim will want to rule," said Malik, chuckling.

"The irony of that situation is amusing."

"You are the only man who would speak such things."

"And I will be until the next generation that can see people glow, exposing their truth."

"That will a be a long time, or even impossible," said Malik, matter-of-factly.

Maria came up to the two, her face grim. Altair kissed her on the crown of her head, "tell me, beloved, why are you sad?"

"It is Sef. I fear that something will happen to him," the tears began to form in her blood shot eyes, "I will never see him again."

"You speak nonsense like Malik. Nothing will happen, it is merely three years."

Sef climbed the tree and sat across from Abal, greeting her with his warm smile.

"You will be ecstatic when I tell you the news."

Maria looked at Malik, "Are you sure Abal will understand?"

"I put the faith of my daughter in your son's care, although you must be notified that she will not bear his children."

"I understand, he loves her, and wouldn't desire her to..." Maria's voice lingered off, as the ghostly face of Asihe showed herself.

"Have the same fate as her mother," Malik finished.

"I am staying, with you," said Sef, still smiling brightly.

Abal could feel the wind flowing through her hair. She felt the hard ground meet her shoulder, sending a crack in her ear. The feeling of her toes was lost and the blood made the sounds of yelling muffled. The silent black consumed her thoughts, sending her into a coma.


	7. So the Truth Comes Out

So the Truth Comes Out

Maria held her breath watching Abal sleep quietly. Malik stood between her and Altair, mindlessly watching his daughter.

"What is wrong with her?" Altair asked, looking at Malik.

"I do not know."

"I do," Maria began, bringing all the attention to her. "Asihe was in such a state after giving birth."

Malik backed up and looked at Maria with wide horrid eyes. "What do you mean?"

Maria looked at her feet, then looked up her face filled with shame. "During birth giving, we give the new mother something to calm her nerves, so it won't be as painful."

Altair let his arms fall his side, as Maria continued. "I gave Asihe too much. She fell into a coma, and I-I," she began stuttering.

"Out with it woman!" He yelled, his voice shaking the air.

"I cut her throat."

Instantly Malik three himself on Maria. Altair pulled his friend off his wife, holding back his fist flying into Malik's face for attacking his wife. He had every reason to be mad.

"YOU MURDER!" Malik yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

"My parents had the same fate! I did not want you to wake up every morning to see if she was alive! Bring them food, brush their hair, shake them awake! I tried all those things, for months on end! And now where are they? Buried in the ground!" Maria retorted.

Malik began to wiggle in Altair's strong grip. Usually he'd be able to get out but his body was filled with rage, his movements were choppy.

"Malik you do not understand, you never really knew the woman," said Altair.

"Please explain to me how I do not know the woman I married?"

"Firstly, you never married her," Malik stopped struggling. "Secondly, I was the one who put too much laudanum in the needle to kill her. Thirdly, she was a Templar."

The struggling continued, "Lairs! You want to see the death of me!"

"Look at your daughter! She is the offspring of a Templar and an Assassin! I would never bring her into the brotherhood! Tazim is such a low rank because of this fact!"

"She can't be! She isn't! I would have known!"

"The mark of the Templar was burnt on her shoulder, she said things that leaned towards Templars! She was a spy!"

"Who fell in love with me!"

"Who loved when you left that she would snoop around! My God, man! Abbas even knew and he's pure evil himself!"

"No!" Malik began choking on his words, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Why would I lie to you? To drive you insane?" Altair asked, his voice harsh.

"Yes," said Malik over his tears.

"You are my brother in arms, I would nothing to harm your mind or yourself," said Altair, slowly releasing Malik.

He slumped to the floor, his legs too weak to pick himself up. Tears swam down his cheeks, "I can't comprehend it. I don't understand."

Altair rested his arm on Malik's shaking shoulder, "she never loved you."

"I do not want to hear such a thing!" Malik cried, not afraid to show his tears.

"I am sorry."


End file.
